Yin and Yang
by three ring circus side show
Summary: Neji finds old feelings for Gaara that he thought was a childhood crush. He has to tell himself that he does infact, like Gaara. And does Neji send Lee into a deep depression, again? sorry, i suck at summs. please read! it is WAYYY better than you think!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Ok, I know I should be working on The Difference Between Reality and Fantasy. But I have decided to work on Yin & Yang, also. For those of you who do not know, it is a Neji x Gaara fic. If you hate Yaoi, this couple, or both, then do not read. If I get flamed you will be the one to pay.

Warnings: Boy kisses, Rated T for now, Will be lemons in later chapters, very mild swearing, and major OOCS-ness. But that is how I like it, so deal with it, haters!!! Lol. (Oh, and my story is taking place in Shippuden.)

Chapter Name: Accidents Happen, Right?

"Neji."

_Just ignore him, Neji._

"Neji."

_He will go away sooner or later._

"Neji!"

_If he calls my name one more time…_

"Neji! Earth to Neji! Are you there?" The green clad bundle of youth known as Lee waved his arms dramatically in-front of the irritated Neji's face. The two ninja were walking down a moderately busy road in Konaha. Neji had only one thing on his mind, to get to his favorite spot by a lake in the outskirt forest of Konaha.

He was heading there when the sparkly-toothed, youth ball came and started to irritate the shit out of him. Neji stopped in the middle of the road and sighed. He knew he would not get away from Lee without having to give up his peaceful spot by the lake to him, for Lee being Lee; he would follow Neji until Neji would answer his questions.

Neji clenched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What, Lee?" he gritted out between teeth.

Lee glared. "Well then, if you are going to be so rude, I will take my leave." Neji snapped his eyes open, about ready to mutilate the poor boy.

With that, Lee held hid head high, and marched away in a dramatic manner. _He followed me, for three miles, so he could do that? _Neji thought with rage. He whipped around his long, ebony locks floating around him. He glared at the air. Lee was no where to be seen. Apparently Lee knew Neji would come after him.

Sighing, Neji turned around to keep on heading to his secluded spot by the lake.

Finally reaching it, he was about 20 yards away, when he saw someone in w white, hooded robe, sitting on _HIS _bench! He glared death at the persons back. He knew other people came here, even sat on the bench, but that was when he didn't need it! But boy, did he need it now…

He marched down to the person, about ready to hurl them through a tree.

The person was sitting at the far left of the bench; he wanted to get a good look at the unfortunate soul before he turned them into grave dirt, so he went to the far right. "Who the hell do you think yo-" When he seen the front of the persons hood his eyes shot wide. Gaara turned his head, eyes adorably surprised. "My apologies, Kazekage-sama." Neji apologized with a very low bow.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Gaara asked, genuinely confused. "N-no Kazekage-sama! I usually sit here," Neji motioned to the bench, "And…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Gaara cocked his head to one side, which Neji could not help but take note about how utterly adorable he was when he did that._ Wait, what?! Where the hell did that come from? But he IS rather cute, isn't he? _He could not help but mentally ask himself.

"Oh." Gaara scooted over some more. "You are welcome to join me, Neji-san." _How does he know my name? _Neji thought. Oh. He internally scolded himself. He went to the chunnin exams with him. _Duh…_ Neji scolded himself again. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama." Neji said as he sat down.

"Drop the Kazekage-sama, my name is Gaara." Gaara said with a barely visible smile. "Ok… Gaara."

After a long, uncomfortable, silence, they started to make small talk, finally getting to enjoy each others company. The uncomfortable silence soon became a nice, warm, and cozy silence. After 3 hours, Gaara stood up. "I must go; Tsunade-sama is not a very patient person."

Neji chuckled. "No she is not." He answered. "Well, Hyuuga-san, I would enjoy doing this again sometime. How about you meet me here at about 8:00?" Neji had to hold back his horrible blush. "I will be there, Gaara." He said. The red-head nodded and disappeared in a whirl of sand, leaving a sand circle on the ground behind him.

When he was sure the sand-wielder was gone, he let the dark red blush pour into his face. Did Gaara realize that he just practically set up a date? Neji reminisced about Gaara. He remembered the strange effect Gaara had on him as a chunnin. He would hyper-ventilate, and his lower regions would grow painfully uncomfortable.

And as Neji tried to come accustom to his actions, he found that he couldn't. Neji thought about this. _Does this really mean that I'm…gay?_ He tried to dispel that thought. No way in any of the hells on earth. He, Hyuuga Neji, proud Hyuuga clan member, was _NOT _gay. He did at one time have a relationship with Lee, but that was a one time thing. Neji knew that, but Lee did not. It ended when Neji harshly came to his senses and snapped at Lee that he did not like him and it was only an experiment. Lee said that he understood, but he was still touchy on the subject. He loved Neji, and when it ended so harshly, he vowed o never trust another person with his heart again.

Neji thought about this, and reminded himself that he was not gay. But however many times he told himself that, he would still say how attractive the Kage was…He sighed. Giving up. As he thought back on the chunnin exams, watching Gaara from afar, he came to his senses. He, Hyuuga Neji, was Gay. Homo. Queer.

_But does he feel the same way? _Neji thought softly. No. He wouldn't. Gaara probably has a lot of other _**Females **_waiting for him back in Suna. Neji could feel the tears building up in the back of his eyes, but made no attempt to dispel them. The thought of never being able to tell Gaara his feelings, and never having the feelings reciprocated, made the tears pour.

Quietly sobbing into his palms, he didn't realize the chakra sitting next to him. The chakra that happened to have a fetish for the color green… Neji felt a hand lay itself lightly on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open in his hands. He stopped sobbing his pain away. He looked over to see Lee, staring into the waters of the lake. Before Neji could snap his head off, Lee spoke. "I think you should tell him how you feel, Neji." Neji's eyes shot open even more. "How do you-"

"It is a little obvious, Neji. When we were kids, whenever his name was mentioned I a conversation, you would act all strange. And remember last week? When Temari-san came all the way from Suna to report Gaara-sama coming for a business with the Hokage, and she needed us to be welcoming and polite, you got all weird and started hyper-ventilating, that night, I finally figured it out, that you have feelings for Gaara-sama."

_Oh no. knowing Lee, being a blabber mouthed idiot, he is going to tell everyone! Or worse, Ten-Ten!_ Neji sighed angrily; He should have known that he could not hide anything from Lee.

"Ok. So you have figured me out. What are you going to do now? Tell Ten-Ten, so she and her huge mouth can blab it off to everyone within a one-hundred mile radius? Then you join in on it and tell everyone who hasn't heard?! I know you Lee! And I know that's exactly what you're going to do huh? I knew I could NEVER trust you!!" and without thinking, he blurted out," Your jealous aren't you? You are upset that I have found someone that I actually like, and I would care for , and you cannot stand it!"

Neji snapped out at the poor, unsuspecting boy. Lee visibly flinched. Neji knew what would happen. He wished he could rewind time and take back his words. "Why would you even think such a thing, Neji? I thought that we were friends. I thought that you trusted me… why would you bring up the one thing you know I hated. Why?"Lee looked away; a sniffle was heard by the Hyuuga.

Retracting his hand, Lee disappeared, "Lee!" Neji yelled. When there was no sign of a green youth ball hurling towards him saying 'Oh, I'm just kidding you, Neji! I could never be mad at you!' Neji sighed. He would forget about it and they would be friends again._ Hopefully…_ Neji thought. He wiped away his tears, but a few more could not help but slip their way past security.

_If Lee doesn't forgive me, or Gaara does not like me, not only would I have lost a very close friendship, but I would have lost the one person who I have liked since I was a little chunnin… _

"AUGH!" Neji screamed in frustration. Pulling his hair, screaming, and stomping his feet on the ground like a two-year-old, any normal person would say that Hyuuga Neji had serious problems. And he did. Not only was he sexually frustrated, but he just lost his best friend, maybe forever. Mumbling profanities, he got up and dashed away to his apartment to think things through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji brushed out his hair one more time. He needed to make a good impression if he was going to tell Gaara that he has harbored feelings for him since he was 12. Making sure that everything was in place, he checked the clock. 5:00. Awesome. Just enough time to go check on Lee, and then make a comfortable pace to the lake, arriving just on time.

As he left his apartment, he couldn't help but feel that he had really hurt Lee this time. Whenever Neji would usually yell at him, he would say 'Ok, buddy!' and walk off to an unknown destination. But this time, it was not so. Neji had seen the hurt in his eyes, the tears ready to fall. It must have really hurt him to know that his best friend expected him to not keep a secret.

As he approached Lee's apartment, he saw a very worried Ten-Ten and Gai knocking on the door yelling, 'Lee! Please open up! We want to help you! Please, Lee!' He approached the two, noting the immense worry in their eyes. "Neji! My youthful student! Thank goodness you are here! Lee did not come to practice and has now locked his door, preventing Ten-Ten and I from going in!" Gai said frantically. "I am really worried about him, Neji. Please, you're his best friend, help him!"

Neji felt bed for the two. So worried, but not knowing what the hell was going on. "I know what this is about." Neji said. Their eyes went wide but showed relief. A long pause was followed. "Well, what is it then?" Gai questioned. Neji bit his lip. He knew that they were some of the closest people to him, and he would have to tell them eventually, but not until he confirmed Gaara's feelings. He shook his head. "This is between Lee and I." Neji said sternly. They pouted, but said in unison, "Just help him, please." And they both walked away.

After he was sure they were gone, he knocked on the door softly. "Lee? May I come in, please?" he asked in a gentle voice. When there was no answer, he got frustrated and activated Byakugan. What he saw scared him into shock beyond belief. Lee was in feeble position in the corner of his bathroom floor in a small pool of blood, crying. Deep gashes on his right wrist, a kunai lying not to far from him.

Neji deactivated Byakugan and began slamming on the door with his full body weight. "Lee!" he screamed. When the door finally gave way, he burst in, sprinting to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom door, he grabbed the knob and turned swiftly. It was locked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ooohhh! Cliffhanger! Do you like it? I will be updating my Sess/Kag story in a day or two. But I got to tell ya', I have enjoyed writing this story so much better! Criticism would be nice, just no major flaming. I love this one personally!!! R&R please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, thank you for your criticism you guys! I can proudly say that I am fixing things, thanks to your reviews! For, Escapee From The Asylum, I don't know what I can do about your review. Emo Lee needs more detail? Ok. I will try, but I still don't understand. Oh, and I understand what you mean when you said that you got lost. I will put more detail into my story and explain it step by step. But will you write me and tell me what confused you? Because that would help me write them to your standard of non-confusing-ness. Thank you! Your criticism helped me so much!! You get cookies!!!

And for, xxasianicexx, lol. Yes, we are blaming him not jutsu-ing into the bathroom on his panicky state. He was not thinking strait. And rest assured, even though it is spoiling my story, Lee will not die. I do not have such a mean heart as to kill off Lee. I loves Lee! You get cookies as well!!!

Anyways, thank you guys for your reviews and you can be happy knowing that it helped me immensely with my story.

Warnings; OOC-ness, very minor swearing, cliff hanger, and Gaara is not as clueless as other people perceive him to be, (He knows what kissing, sex, ect. Are.)

I do not own nor take any profit from Naruto.

Chapter name: Amends…?

Neji tried it again. Then he confirmed it, the door was in fact, locked. Eyebrows furrowing, he slammed against the door with his shoulder. "Lee! Open this door!" he yelled worriedly.

Lee looked up at the door. Was that Neji he just heard? No. Neji did not like him. He brought up the most sensitive subject to him. Lee looked back down to his wrist. Blood was spurting from the opened vein. His vision became blurry. "Lee!" there it was again! _Why is he here? He should not care about what I do to my body. It is mine. He can just go away! _Lee thought angrily. He felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. "Lee! Open the…" was all Lee heard before he slipped out of consciousness.

Neji froze when he heard a _thump_ on the other side of the door. Activating Byakugan, he peered into the bathroom. He then took out a kunai and began attacking the door furiously. What he saw was an unconscious Lee, lying in a small pool of blood; the gashes on his wrist were still spilling blood at a fast rate. Lee had split open the Cephalic vein in his wrist. If Neji didn't get to him fast, Lee would bleed to death.

_Damn! Are these doors made of metal?! _He thought when each kunai stab only reached about a centimeter through the door. Finally reaching his boiling point, Neji furiously head-butted the door. The door now bared a huge hole; just enough for him to reach his arm through and unlock it. Unlocking it, Neji burst through the door, ignoring the stinging pain and blood dripping from his forehead, he picked up Lee. He knew exactly what person to bring him to.

~*~

Dashing through the streets as fast as his legs could carry him, he was invisible. No one could see him because of how fast he was going. But people were covered in splatters of blood, making them wonder what the hell was going on. Dashing up to the Hokage's window, he forced all of the chakra to his feet as he ran up the wall. He knocked furiously when he got to the window.

Tsunade was confused when she heard the compulsive knock at her window. She decided to ignore the first few knocks, deciding that it was probably Jiraya, trying to make her angry. But when it got louder and harder, she decided that she had better go stop him before he breaks her window. She was very surprised when she saw a desperate-looking Neji and an unconscious, blood-covered Lee in his arms. She opened the window immediately.

He was so relived when he seen her open the window. "What the hell?" Was the first thing he heard her say. Neji climbed into the room. He had to tell her everything, even if it did mean that it was telling her his feelings for Gaara.

~*~

Neji was currently on the floor, watching as Tsunade digested his words and was in the process of healing Lee.

After an awkward 3 minutes of silence, she said, "So you like Gaara, you told Lee, he freaked out because you yelled at him and told him you didn't love him as much as you do Gaara, he ran off, and you found him like this in his bathroom?" she asked. Neji nodded. "Hmmm…. Interesting. Now tell me, Neji-Sama, exactly _why_ did you scream it at him like he was a piece of trash?" she asked with disapproval lacing her voice.

Neji winced. Heat of the moment? No. That is a lame excuse. "I-I do not know, Hokage-sama." He spoke truthfully.

Tsunade sighed.

They both snapped their vision down to Lee when they heard a sharp intake of breath. His eyes slowly fluttered open. What Lee saw was a worried looking Neji, and a focused Tsunade. "Are you OK, Lee?" Neji asked anxiously. Lee narrowed his eyes and averted them. Not uttering a single sound. "L-Lee I-"

"No." Lee said angrily. "All of you, just leave me alone." He sail as he stood shakily, his body still weak from blood loss. "Lee! Your wounds have not healed yet!" Yelled Tsunade. "I do not care! I am better off by myself! I do not need you, Ten-Ten, Gai-sensei, Or _Neji!_ Lee shouted and shot a very disgusted-with-you look at Neji.

With that said, he jumped out the window."Lee!" Neji yelled at a futile attempt to bring him back.

"By the way, Neji-Sama," Tsunade asked, "What happened to your forehead?"

~*~

Neji wandered around Konaha. There was no way he could tell Gaara how he felt with his guilty conscience. He had to find Lee. And fast.

He activated his Byakugan and dashed off to find Lee. Running first to Lee's apartment, he searched everywhere. No Lee. He ran to Naruto's apartment to see if he was there or if Naruto had seen him. Nope. Searching the entire village with no sign of Lee, Neji gave up.

He decided to go meet Gaara. He already looked like a bum; he didn't want to miss it just because of that, though.

*~*

He made it to the lake spot and found Gaara sitting on the bench. He walked up and sat beside him, dirty and sweaty. "What happened?" Gaara asked, looking over at him with those adorable eyes again. "I was….. Preoccupied." Gaara slowly nodded. And was alerted by someone stumbling in to the clearing. Neji stood up, as did Gaara. They walked behind the bench and stared at a drunken nomad. He was singing to himself and losing his balance with every step he took. He walked towards Gaara, but neji stepped in front of the sand-nin protectively, not knowing why, and neither did Gaara.

The guy stumbled into Neji's arms. "Youra preeeeeety laddyyy….. Wannnna goo at it?" he slurred. Then he went too far. He reached around Neji and pinched his butt. Surprised and angry, Neji punched him in the face so hard; you could hear splintering of a bone. Gaara stood on his toes and peeked over Neji's shoulder. Neji turned around and his eyes widened impossibly as his lips connected with Gaara's. (Corny, I know. But I think it's adorable! 33) Neji was so embarrassed at the look on Gaara's face. It was complete and utter shock.

Scared, embarrassed, and sad, Neji proofed back to his apartment, leaving Gaara to wonder why Neji stopped kissing him…


End file.
